


Treasure Of The Deep Blue Sea Documentary (By The Miya Twin)

by BClovesTobio9



Series: Kageyama Tobio is an oblivious idiot [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Fluff and Crack, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, How Do I Tag, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Osamu is a Little Shit, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Miya Osamu, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BClovesTobio9/pseuds/BClovesTobio9
Summary: This dumb blue-eyed little shit is in pairs with the sea, the deepest part of the sea which is filled with lost, priceless treasures.Foxes are not exactly that obsessed with gold, BUT- they wanted to find more.And owned it.They will bare their fangs to whoever dare lay their hand on their treasure.Including each other-♡♡♡What the Miya twins discovered about Kageyama Tobio after they spent some time with him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Everyone, Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Series: Kageyama Tobio is an oblivious idiot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953247
Comments: 35
Kudos: 244





	1. 10 notes about Kageyama Tobio - Osamu

**Author's Note:**

> This story suddenly appeared inside my head when I think too hard about my revenge toward someone-
> 
> And I regret nothing.  
> Part 2 is Ratsumu's~ stay tuned please~~ ♡♡♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Osamu will finally act like how a Miya should be.
> 
> When they want something, they will get it.
> 
> Nevertheless what's on his way.

Accurately, the infamous ravenette setter no 9 of Karasuno bring the volleyball to Osamu's hand as he was about to spike down across the gym. The loud satisfying sound of volleyball colliding with the gym's wooden plank reverberated through the entire room. 

"Nice one, Miya-san." 

That hit feels amazing. 

A silent agreement was made between them. Osamu walked ahead followed by Kageyama out of the court. 

But this quietness is... so unsettling. 

However, between those two, Osamu is totally the only who feels that way. 

Osamu chugged down the water from his water bottle as he side-eyeing the quiet Kageyama. The ravenette was so oblivious to the world around him. Apparently, he looked like he is used to silence. Maybe that's a good thing because Osamu didn't need any more increasing awkwardness around them. 

It's a joint practice camp In Tokyo consisting of various schools from various region such as Komamedai, Nekoma, Itachiyama, Fukurodani, etc. 

Including Inarizaki and Karasuno. 

Damn you Atsumu for ditching him so he can practice with that shrimpy no 10. 

Osamu will surely have his revenge. 

Sure, Osamu can just walk away to his own team, but- yeah, there's a **BUT** \- 

He can't leave the poor boy alone, just look at those eyes- looking straight into him with such enthusiasm, none of his juniors ever looked at him like that- 

SO- yeah, Osamu trapped with a way out but he simply didn't take it. 

The very first time Osamu saw karasuno no 9 is at the national. 

He saw how the creature that claimed to be his twin brother dropped his brain while waltzing away from their team just to greet the boy. That day, Osamu stamped the ravenette as the typical serious black-haired ikemen who's very popular with the ladies and amazingly good at both sport and studies. 

Then this practice camp happened. 

The saying "don't judge a book by its cover" was right. Naive and stupid were on the same side of a coin, and Kageyama Tobio is the coin. 

Atsumu and Osamu basically have a different hair colour. 

But on the first day of practice camp, more precisely after the practice match of Inarizaki VS Karasumo.

The ravenette announced about how he can't tell the difference between Him and his brother. 

After hearing that, Osamu didn't hesitate to rip away the good impression of the ravenette to just stupid. (The same goes with the shrimpy no 10. Maybe Karasuno were filled with people with "all brawn no brain" type, but who knows? Osamu has to find that out by himself. But, Nah- Osamu's good. he's too lazy to find out.) 

**(Osamu's note number 1 about Kageyama Tobio, he's stupid.)**

Don't get him wrong .  Osamu's just kind of uncomfortable with this awkward silence hanging around them . 

It's not like, he dislikesKageyamaoranything. It'sjust\- neverever once they had a talk, okay? Heck, thisisthefirsttimetheyeverproperlymeet, butonlytogetforcefullypairedupthanksto his sad excuse of a brother. 

He wondered if Kageyama is as unconcerned as he appeared to be. 

"Miya-san, do you want to ask me something?" 

Osamu caught red-handed for glancing at Kageyama once in a while. 

Busted. 

"I apologize for Tsumu's behaviour for stealing your partner." 

"?" Kageyama tilted his head to the side. Eyes all big, innocent, and filled with wonder. _'What does Miya-san means by that,'_ the blueberry seems to be asking. "I don't mind, you are an amazing player after all." 

Boy- that boosted up his ego- like a lot. 

Unconsciously, Osamu scratched the back of his neck. Eyes drifting to the opposite side of the gym as an attempt to hide his boastful expression. however, he didn't realize that his eyes landed on his twin brother and that tangerine who were practising spiking. 

Still- 

Fuck you again, 'Tsumu. 

Osamu then put away the thought of strangling his brother to his current practice partner, wanting to ask if the ravenette wanted to continue practising or just rest. It almost breaks time after all. 

And he sweatdrop at the sight of Kageyama. 

Kageyama's lip was jutted, almost forming a number 3 while both of his cheeks were red and puffed out as if the words he wanted to spill were gathered there. 

Osamu almost felt sorry for him- 

marked his word, almost. 

Don't look at him with stinky eyes like that, it's an amusing expression, excuse you. 

But yeah, Osamu won't tease Kageyama that much, yet. He'll try his best to hold in the urge. 

**(Osamu's note number 2 about Kageyama Tobio, he's innocent and naive like a little kid.)**

"Kageyama, just say whatever you wanted to say." 

Osamu is getting more and more amused as Kageyama spluttered in embarrassment. For a whole 10 second, Kageyama collected himself. awkwardly clearing his throat before he turned around, letting his back facing Osamu. 

Huh? Doesn't Kageyama want to ask him something? did he possibly change his mind? 

"Miya-san, Since when do you play volleyball?" 

...that's all? He literally has an inner turmoil because of that simple question? 

Does he really have to do as far as turning his entire front body away from Osamu to have the courage to ask that tho-? Osamu doesn't strike Kageyama as the nervous type. 

**(Osamu's note number 3 about Kageyama Tobio, could it be that he's the nervous type?)**

"We have been playing volleyball since fourth grade." 

Without looking away for a second, Osamu bemusedly watched as Kageyama's head shifted back toward him in the speed of light, wearing a cute, child-like sparkling eye. Curiosity was written all over the ravenette's face as if he still has a lot more questions to ask. 

"Kageyama, are you really that nervous that you have to look away from me?" 

I don't bite you know, Osamu mused to himself, not yet at least. 

"Ah," Kageyama quickly caught on what was Osamu asking about. Without needing an explanation, the very confused, _'what-makes-you-think-like-that-?'_ look on Kageyama's face alone already told Osamu that his assumption was completely wrong. "No, I'm not." 

"Then?" Osamu urging Kageyama to continued with his explanation. "Hinata told me that Nekoma's setter, kozume-san was scared of me because when I'm serious, I wore this murderous expression." 

So he turned his face away from Osamu in order for him to not to get intimidated? How cute. Atsumu's always full of bullshit. But he's not lying when he said Kageyama is a very considerate goodie-two-shoes. 

**~~(Osamu's note number 3 about Kageyama Tobio, could it be that he's the nervous type?)~~ **

**(Osamu's note number 3 about Kageyama Tobio, he's simply a considerate, thoughtful, goodie-two-shoes.)**

What a fun new fact. Kageyama Tobio is full of surprise. 

First, He's a stupid black-haired Ikemen. Second, he's as Naive as a toddler. Now he's considerate and thoughtful? Osamu is kind of excited, what will he discover about Kageyama Tobio next? 

And here Osamu thought that he can't get any more amused than he already did. 

"Just ask away, Kageyama." 

You can't scare me away even if you want to. 

Getting the messages from Osamu unsaid words, Kageyama then continued to ask him various questions revolving about volleyball while facing Osamu completely. Kageyama asked about His setter's skill, spiking preference, volleyball match. 

Osamu lost the track of time talking with Kageyama. rather than a conversation, it feels so much more like an interview. Kageyama does most of the asking while Osamu the answering. But, hey! Osamu learnt a few stuff about Kageyama, like his favourite food and drink. Yeah, yeah, he knows, it sounds boring to you, right? Osamu didn't care how you feel lol, sorry. He wanted to find out EVERYTHING about Kageyama. 

Still- for someone with permanent resting bitch face, the ravenette can actually make various expressions that got Osamu addicted. 

Kageyama is obviously a loner, so the idea of Osamu to be one of those people who get to see this side of Kageyama- 

makes him feel, proud? smug? you name it. He bet that even 'Tsumu didn't know this much about the blueberry. 

**(Osamu's note number 4 about Kageyama Tobio, he has a lot of cute expressions.)**

Kageyama is that someone with deadly sharp eyes, which will stare into your soul until your knees weakened because of nervousness.

The feeling is similar to how it feels when someone ransacked your deepest secret and judge you for it. Grumpy, jutted lip which was a step away from forming snarl. 

A lone wolf who appeared to be very cold, someone who holds himself high and mighty. 

Can you imagine that type of person make a very cute, childish sparkling eyes? 

It's impossible, right? But Kageyama proves him wrong. 

Also, just for your information. The grey-haired man found a new thing about Kageyama Tobio. 

The ravenette's dark blue-coloured eyes were very clear and enchanting. 

It's the colour which you can only find on the deepest part of the sea. Osamu can stare into those beautiful eyes for days. 

He'll be more than happy to dive deep into those eyes, risking his life just to find every single lost treasure that Kageyama has. The treasure that only Osamu will know. 

**(Osamu's note number 5 about Kageyama Tobio, his eyes were as deep as the sea. The beauty is second to none.)**

Presumably, selfishness runs in the family. 

Osamu loves to keep his stuff only to himself, okay? Thank you very much. 

"Wha-!? Shouyo-kun how can ye miss that one?!" 

and- his brother just has to ruin the favourable situation with his obnoxious outburst. 

"Aargh! Sorry, Miya-san! Once more!" 

Hinata stumbled to his pissed-hair brother and apologized. 

The tangerine's shoelaces seem to get loose by jumping repeatedly, no wonder he missed one of 'Tsumu's set. 

Undoubtedly, the tangerine trip over his own shoelaces. Good new that the squirt didn't fall and hit his head or something. But bad new, the dumb 'Tsumu is not aware. 

"Don't miss the next one! Tobio-kun has spoiled you too much by bringing the ball to you. But with me, You're the one who have to come to my set!" 

"HUH?! I said I was sorry!! And this has nothing to do with Kageyama! he hasn't spoiled me at all-! This is the only time I'll miss!!" The orange Squirt was crouching down, tying his shoelaces while arguing with 'Tsumu. 

"A miss is a miss! This better not be happening again, ye scrub." 

"I have improved a lot you know! Don't call me a scrub-!" 

Then the fight continued. Osamu huffed. With his twin brother's easily hated personality, this is very much expected. 

Not to mention that The little tangerine is not the kind of person who will let you step on him like a doormat. 

If you dare look down on the little tangerine, he will do his signature bungee jump so he can look down back on you. 

"Serve him right," Osamu's eyes were looking straight at his brother's form, "always taking whatever he wants, no matter it's others or not." 

Then Kageyama followed Osamu's gaze. 

when his eyes landed on Hinata and Atsumu, the ravenette observed their bickering just for a while before he returned his attention back to Osamu. 

"Always?" 

"Hm," Osamu nodded, looking at Kageyama with just the side of his eyes, "always." 

"It looks like you have experienced this stealing side of yellow Miya-san quite a lot." Osamu's lips can't help but twitch in amusement. 

Yellow Miya-san, Osamu wonder does that make him the grey Miya-san? Knowing this Kid, he probably is. 

"I did. Especially when it comes to my foods. 'Tsumu is a brat. At night, he tends to sneak around like a damn rat and stole my snack." 

Kageyama stared at him then Tsumu repeatedly. Slowly, 

his eyes were getting bigger and bigger in excitement as if he discovered something interesting. 

Osamu was about to open his mouth and ask, but Kageyama beat him to it. 

"Like Ratsumu!" 

"PFT-" Osamu bursted, the good stuff is that he's fast enough to conceal them into a cough. 

Why does this Kid sound so happy? It's like he had discovered something innovative for the future of Japan. 

Osamu already heard from a few people, who he presumably had spent some time with Kageyama, that the ravenette just recently found a new favour for puns. 

But- this is fucking gold. 

**(Osamu's note number 6 about Kageyama Tobio, he likes pun. But he's kind of suck at it. His adorableness made up for it, tho.)**

Kageyama Tobio once again caught Osamu by surprise. 

Osamu can also tell the reason behind the ravenette's sudden interest toward puns. 

A serious person discovering the fact that they make people laugh alone was enough to make them as giddy as the blueberry in front of him. 

Anyway, found a new nickname for his bratty twin brother. 

Ratsumu. 

Noted. 

Osamu changed his mind. It's a blessing that his brother ditched him for little number 10. Kageyama is very intriguing. 

He came to the joint practice camp with his team to find gold, only to found a whole treasure box of jewel instead. 

But man, his brother just has to ruin this for the second time. 

Turned out, it's break time already. 

"Ey! I heard you two, you know! 'Samu, don't you dare taint Tobio-

kun!" Atsumu and the little tangerine appeared to be making up already for the two of them walking together toward Osamu and Kageyama. 

Atsumu walked to Osamu's side while Hinata minds his own business, taking his water bottle and drop into the floor, sprawled like a starfish. 

"Making up already?" Osamu taunted. 

"Shut yer trap! We never fight in the first place-" ignoring Osamu's pointed look, Atsumu averted his gaze from his brother to Kageyama. "So, have fun with 'Samu, Tobio-kun?" 

"Yes. Grey Miya-san is an amazing player." 

Tobio answered Atsumu's question like answering what is his volleyball positions. 

Osamu can see the exact amused expression on Atsumu when Tobio said grey Miya-san. 

"Grey Miya-san?" Hinata, who has been too busy drinking his water since he arrived at their location, parroted. 

"Why- don't you just call them by their first name?" Shrimpy get off from the ground and approached them. 

That actually sounds better. But Osamu admits, getting called grey Miya-san by Kageyama is not as bad as it sounds either. It's adorable. 

"That's a terrific idea, Shoyou-kun!" Atsumu smacked The little tangerine's back that he stumbled forward, a few drops of water spilling out. 

Osamu wholeheartedly agrees, he kind of wanted to hear Kageyama said, _'Osamu.'_

"Call me by my given name, Tobio-kun!" Atsumu asked- No. He ordered. 

Tobio gave the happy Atsumu a weird look, silently asking why the heck is he making such a big deal out of this. 

Tobio then looked away to Osamu, only to find the exact same interested expression on. 

Tobio feels very weirded out. 

But- if they insisted. 

"Sure..." 

After making sure that nothing will go wrong, Kageyama pointed at the grey Miya-san and said Osamu, then he also do the same with the yellow Miya-san. 

The twins kind of disappointed, contrary to their expectation, Kageyama calls them like there's nothing wrong with it. 

If only The ravenette will turn red in embarrassment. But who are they kidding- Kageyama social skill is non-existent, so of course, he won't understand what does calling others' first name mean. 

**(Osamu's note number 7 about Kageyama Tobio, he likes the way his name sound like when it rolled out of Kageyama's tongue)**

Osamu kind of feeling like a little shit. So, he directed his eyes at Atsumu. 

Showing his flat expression, but if you look at his face more closely, you'll see smugness shining on his eyes completed with his raised brow. 

'He called my name first.' 

Atsumu always gets triggered by the most stupid thing, for example, **THIS.**

A very satisfying feeling spread over Osamu's entire body as he watched his twin brother's face scrunched up annoyedly, taking up Osamu's taunt as competition without any second thought. 

Good, make a fool out of yourself now 'Tsumu. Let everyone see how child-like you are. 

How hypocritical. Osamu himself is also very childish for riling up his own brother for his own amusement. But this is not about Osamu. 

"Tobio-kun! Yer supposed to call my name first, you know!" 

"Too late. I'm first." Osamu haughtily walked to Kageyama's side, putting his arms on the shorter male's shoulder, a very Miya-like smirk on his face. 

"Shut up 'Samu! Tobio-kun, call my name again!" 

"It's just a name, Atsumu-san." Just like Kageyama, Hinata is so confused. Why do the Miya brothers fight over something so trivial? 

"Of course you don't understand, Shouyo-kun!" Atsumu then proceed to explain to Hinata, "It's brotherly stuff! Besides, you are not the one to talk since Tobio-kun didn't call you by your first name!" 

"So??" Rather than meeting the holy light, Hinata only gets more confused. It was shown by his brow which was raised in utter confusion. 

"Apparently, you and Kageyama are not as close as you thought." 

Just this time, Osamu will teamed up with his brother. With big disbelief eyes, it began to dawn on Hinata. Shrimpy snapped his neck so fast toward Osamu's direction that Osamu thought it might get detached from his body. 

Osamu mused to himself, _'I think I hit the middle of the dart.'_

"WE ARE VERY CLOSE, EXCUSE YOU! I'M HIS BEST FRIEND-!!" 

Man, that hurt Osamu's ear. This little shrimp is so loud. Little tangerine's antics can be funny and interesting at the right time. 

Especially when the squirt mistook him for the best setter of japan (that's Atsumu). But sometimes, it can get unbearable too since Shrimpy is the loudest person Osamu has ever met. 

Osamu took a peek to the quiet Kageyama, who seems not to be following what was happening. 

"But Tobio-kun doesn't think so." Atsumu's evil grin was plastered, portraying how much he was enjoying this. 

Hinata's creepy giant eyes then travelled to Kageyama. They hold each other gaze for 3 second- 

"Call me by my first name." 

"What in the- Hinata boke, stop it!" 

"See?" 

"Atsumu-san, you stop it too!" 

And chaos undeniably ensued between those three, causing them to attracted attention from other people inside the gym. 

Should Osamu stop them? 

"TOBIO! CALL MY FIRST NAME- WE'RE BEST FRIEND RIGHT-" 

"BOGE GEROFF-!" 

Nah. the impossible scene was playing before him. He can't stop it even if he wants to (he's very entertained, okay?). 

Atsumu guffawed, he threw his head back as Hinata jumped and latched himself onto Kageyama's back like an orange baby Koala. 

The helpless Kageyama can only spin around once in a while, reaching his hand out onto his back in attempt to grab the tangerine. 

"I CALL YOU BY YOUR FIRST NAME- WHY WON'T YOU DO THE SAME-" 

Hinata is being very dramatic while climbing onto the ravenette. 

Lol, what is this? It's like watching a live-action drama-comedy that Osamu's mom usually watches for fun. 

"YOU MAKE IT SOUNDS SO WEIRD!" 

Kageyama retorted while pulling shrimpy's white shirt in attempt to unlatched Hinata off of him. But it's a fruitless work since Hinata seems to glued himself on Kageyama. 

**(Osamu's note number 8 about Kageyama Tobio, he's one of the most entertaining fellows that he has ever meet.)**

Osamu feels sorry for the poor blueberry. 

Maybe it's time to help. 

Before Osamu can do anything to help Kageyama, a soft calm voice jump in. 

"Shoyou..." 

"Ho! Kenma!" 

That's literally the only thing that the pudding head has to do to calm shrimpy down. What kind of sorcery is this- 

Shrimpy immediately jump off of Kageyama and ran toward the pudding head that Osamu saw once or twice (he can't really remember) in national. But he is sure that the pudding head is Nekoma's famous setter, the one who gets spoiled by his team. 

Atsumu tried his best to calm himself down after letting out a fit of laughter, he walked toward Kageyama and ruffled his head, probably congratulating the blueberry for surviving the wrath of a desperate tangerine. 

Kageyama's glare was also not effective against Atsumu. Giving an annoyed huffed to both Osamu and Atsumu (who only showed him a fake innocent shrug in return) for not helping him back then, Kageyama looked at the pudding head to show his gratitude with a nod. 

The pudding head nodded back at Kageyama as your welcome. 

And that's the end of their interaction. 

Pudding head go ahead and walked together with shrimpy out of the gym. 

Heh, that's all needed to distract shrimpy? Oh well. 

"Sorry Tobio-kun, that's very entertaining to let it pass." Atsumu snickered at Kageyama's jutted lips. 

"How is that entertaining..." 

"If only you can see your own expression, Kageyama." Osamu backed his brother up, giving the ravenette a lopsided-grin to show him how Osamu himself was enjoying Kageyama and Hinata's little show. Osamu received the same annoyed look from Kageyama, But he regrets nothing. So he casually raised both of his hand in surrender and shrugged. 

"Oh come on, don't frown like that, told ya we're sorry. So stop frowning like that. Ye will get old soon." Still grinning like a little shit, Atsumu throws his hand around Kageyama's shoulder, he used his index and middle fingers to ceased the ravenette's frown which located just exactly in the middle of his eyebrow. "Well, what are we waiting for? It's break time. Let's go to the cafeteria!" 

Osamu raised a brow. He has a bad feeling about this. 

He's going to test his suspicion out. 

"You said you love Pork curry right? My friend said there's a famous Curry restaurant in Tokyo." Ignoring his twin brother's existence, Osamu looked straight into Kageyama's excited one and continued, "We should check them out, together." 

_Just you and me._

**(Osamu's note number 9 about Kageyama Tobio, Osamu would love to have someone like him around.)**

"You love Pork curry, Tobio-kun?" 

"Pork curry with an egg on top." 

Osamu does Kageyama a favour by answering his twin brother. 

The grey-haired twin's smirk was full of victory when Atsumu shot a stinky look at him. Osamu suspicion was right. 

If that so- 

Then, 

This is a declaration of war, Tsumu. 

Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu are twins. 

Unfortunately for Osamu, Atsumu is the older brother who acted nothing like one, every single responsibility which Atsumu was supposed to bear, had been thrown into Osamu instead. Osamu has to deal with his brother stupidity, selfishness, and there's a whole lot more stuff that he can't mention because it's too much. 

Osamu is the sane one, he's what so be called the better twin. So he is the one who always has to give in. 

However, it doesn't change the fact that he still shares the same blood as the infamous, voracious Atsumu. Not to mention that he is the little brother. 

So once in a while too, He is allowed to be voracious and steal whatever he wants. 

Atsumu has a bad habit of taking a liking to whatever Osamu wants. But 'Tsumu is simply greedy in general. The pink mug that Osamu has a crush on, the cheesecake which mom brought home from bakery last month, Shrimpy as his future teammates- 

See? He has a lot already. 

Besides, little brother is the one who supposed to get spoiled, eh? 

And this time- Osamu wants Kageyama Tobio. 

**(Osamu's note number 10 about Kageyama Tobio, Osamu wants Kageyama Tobio.)**

Osamu's not sure how Atsumu felt. But he knows that 'Tsumu won't make it easy for him. 

With a challenging smirk on his face, Atsumu mirrored his', as if telling Osamu that he accepted his challenge for the second times. 

Let's see. Which twin that can wrap the oblivious Kageyama Tobio around their finger. 

_(If only they realized how the two of them will be the ones who get wrapped around Tobio's slender fingers.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama likes puns-  
> it's simply my headcanon
> 
> if you have been with me since the very first step, you will understand what do I mean by that lelelel  
> EDITED!


	2. 10 notes about Kageyama Tobio - Atsumu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for using the R-words!!! I honestly have no idea, but nonetheless! I learnt from my mistakes and I promised to never repeat it again.
> 
> Also! about the rat! I found that the meaning of rat in slang is someone who steal and dishonorable, so I go, "oooh, this is why people be calling Tsumu that."
> 
> apparently, There's another meaning that could hurt people like- in a very bad way.
> 
> as an apology! I'll make a bonus chapter revolving around their date! I'll also make an art or illustration regarding this fic~  
> remember when Suna take a picture of Tsumu and Tobio during their intimate, funny moment? I'll draw that.
> 
> also! their date to the amusement park!  
> I'll post them on my twitter first then here! since you see- college is trying to murder me-
> 
> (Anyway, sorry for any mistakes. yer welcome to point them out. And sorry! it's kinda rushed. But I'll re-read and edit them again one day.)

_(Honestly, Atsumu just want to cockblock his brother. He just wanted to slip into the middle of Osamu and Kageyama, T-posing in preparation before wiggling his entire body without knowing what the fuck is 'shame-' in other words, doing a seaweed dance. But unfortunately, God has a different plan for him-)_

Remember when Osamu invited Kageyama to go to this famous curry restaurant? With that cliche secret glances about how no one else is invited except "you and me"? 

Yeah, ew. Atsumu doesn't approve. 

"Hey, Shouyo-kun. Kageyama and my team are going to a famous meat and curry restaurant after this joint practice camp finished. Invite everyone you know, ok???" 

Hinata is now vibrating with happiness. Without any further ado, the tangerine shouted a few multiple words of agreement before dashing off, determined to invite every single team on this camp. 

Inwardly, Atsumu cackled. The yellow fox has his hand on his chest level, fingers tip-to-tip like how a devious antagonist from a movie would do when their evil plan has been established. A blazing red devil horn sprung up from the blonde's head. Try to look more closely. His imaginary devil's tail will be visible for naked eyes, waving thru and fro gleefully. 

As you have heard, Atsumu had actually told Kita-senpai and his entire team that Osamu was planning to visit this curry restaurant, 'Thoma'. 'Tsumu is more than happy when everyone decided to tag along. 

This petty yellow fox's heart and brain agreed that it's not enough. 

Not enough what, you asked? Not enough cockblocking, duh. 

Osamu has been so mean to Atsumu past these days. (Especially when it comes to Kageyama. Atsumu found him first- mind you.) 

So, he thought, "everyone should come along." 

And here he is! indebted with the walking loudspeaker, Hinata Shouyou, whom appeared to know every single person in this camp. 

Thank you Shouyou-kun. 

_'Like hell, I'll let you have your date, 'Samu.'_

_(Atsumu didn't expect to fall in love for real. But tell him, what should he do when in the middle of his seaweed dance, A faint smile decorated Tobio-kun's face while looking at him with those hypnotizing blue orbs? Obviously, throw himself off the cliff. Deep into the pit of love with the sea right underneath it- weeee-)_

_(_ ** _*ahem_** _. Sorry, but the point is- Miya Atsumu is fucked.)_

♡♡♡ 

_'Fuck you too 'Samu.'_ Atsumu flashed his twin brother one of the most eat shitting grin that he had, chest all puffed like a proud mischievous fox. Nothing can stop 'Tsumu now! even his twin bro's deadly glare (it used to make him uneasy. However- right now, Receiving that glare is simply a victory.) 

This is the accomplishment of intruding 'Samu's date. 

and it's totally, absolutely worth it. 

After a whole 5 days straight of sibling war during the volleyball practice camp. (that's the dramatic explanation. In truth, it's just two grown-ass 17 years old acting like a damn 5 years old pulling each of Kageyama Tobio's hand here and there. You know tug-of-war? More or less, it's like that). 

Today is the last day. 

"MEAAAAT!!!" 

"YEAAAAAH!!!" 

Every single hyperactive member from each team shouted together, fist high in the air with their loud, excited scream pierced the sky. Hinata, karasuno's buddha, and karasuno's libero were doing what seems to be their ritual meat dance. Copied by the enthusiastic others. It's a disaster, a hilarious disaster. 

These funny simpletons, Atsumu likes them. 

Now talking about Karasuno's idiot, Tobio-kun is also one of it, is it not? 

To find the precision of his information, Atsumu averted his eyes to the said ravenette, which was just in the middle of Him and Osamu. 

Atsumu raised his clenched fist to his mouth, trying to muffle the sound of his snickering from slipping out. 

With sparkling eyes, the ravenette was swaying back and forth, both hands were rigid in the middle air. It's like he wanted to join the dance but unfortunately, he didn't know-how. 

He met Kageyama Tobio at the japan youth training camp. But man, he was taken back when the boy asked all his current team spikers about their preference toss- like, who did that? (Kageyama did.) 

Atsumu's aware that the second he uttered those words, it struck Kageyama's nerve. 

But who would have thought that those words bothered the blueberry so much that he proved him wrong? 

A genius is a genius. It's not that long after the youth camp- 

Though, Tobio-Kun's improvement is not something you can get over in a day, in a week, Heck- even right now, Atsumu will still jut his lower lip in jealousy whenever he thinks about that. How and why did he change so much- Atsumu can't seem to get the answer. 

~~**(Atsumu's note no 1 about Kageyama Tobio, he's an obedient goodie-two-shoes. A waste of talent.)** ~~

Since 'Tsumu is wrong, he overlapped the number 1 of his 'Tobio-kun's note' with a straight line. Changing it into something else. 

Atsumu will show you his notes later. 

Still- it's so unfair. What did Tobio-kun eat that he is improving as fast as lighting Mc'queen? 

When Atsumu gets the chance, he will ask the secret of ravenette's improvement. (Maybe he can get a tip or two, stealing his quick attack partner is not enough apparently. He needs to whoop Tobio-kun's ass no matter what.) 

"Nee- Tobio-kun. What are you trying to do, huh??" Atsumu grinned, he bent down to the blueberry's height, trying to get a better look of his excited face. It's a rhetorical question, Atsumu didn't expect any answer because he already knew THE answer. 

Kageyama Tobio is a simple boy after all. 

"?!" Disappointingly, Atsumu's favourite sparkly expression of Kageyama was replaced with surprise. 

The words _'I'M BUSTED'_ were written on the ravenette's forehead in red colour, bold, italic, and underline. He seriously expected not a single human being to catch him trying to join the meat dance ritual? what the heck- be more aware, Tobio-kun lol. You are swaying back and forth with peoples surrounding you. Even Osamu was bemused from watching you the whole time, he just didn't bother to stop you. 'Samu was too busy trying to burn your adorable awkward dance on his brain. 

Atsumu still remembers. Back in the youth camp, the serious boy stretched while glaring at the floor like it had done something that personally offends him. A funny person, really. Must be so deep in thought that he made that kind of expression. What was he thinking? Atsumu wondered back then. 

He thought Kageyama Tobio is a cold, mysterious, unapproachable fellow. 

Atsumu is so funny back then, huh? 

Tobio-kun and all those descriptions below don't fit together. 

After Atsumu make some effort to know the ravenette more by spending some time with him (more like stealing him away from Osamu), Atsumu found out that the best way to describe the ravenette is stupid. 

Or simple. Or dumb. (Or cute.) 

In his mind, there's only volleyball, food, sleep. Nothing less, nothing more. 

Secretly, Atsumu let out a mocking snigger when someone got intimidated by the blueberry, Especially his well-known intense, deep in thought expression. They always go, "Kageyama is so mysterious, what is he thinking?" 

Easy answer. Either it's what's for lunch, what milk flavour should he get later on, or volleyball. 

Yes, Atsumu knew him that well already. Not that Atsumu trying to brag or anything, let him reiterate, Tobio-kun himself is just a simple boy. 

Anyway, back to the present, please. 

Getting gnawed by shame, the beautiful faint red colour bloomed on Kageyama's porcelain face. Catching the blonde man's entire attention. 

_'Red!'_

  


If you have no idea. Just between the Miya twins, there's an untold competition to make Kageyama blush. The challenge thrilled them both since the challenge was basically close to impossible. (And even if Kageyama did blush- whoever got the chance to witness it will be the luckiest man in this earth.) 

  


And red! Atsumu did it! 

'Tsumu can't remember since when- but it's not long when Atsumu starting to notice every single small thing about Tobio-kun. The blonde never bother to take _'useless'_ notes before. (useless, Tsumu claimed. Yet he still spares space on his brain for them lol.) 

Here, he will show you. 

~~**(Atsumu's note no 1 about Kageyama Tobio, he's an obedient goodie-two-shoes. A waste of talent.)** ~~

**(Atsumu's note no 1 about Kageyama Tobio, he's improving too fast on volleyball. But in exchange for that, the ravenette is very dumb. He needed a solid 5 minutes to answer what's 20X12.)**

  


'Tsumu sort of glad that he at least can beat the ravenette on studies. Tsumu may look like an empty-brained boy. But you thought wrong. He is smart, thank you very much. 

  


**(Atsumu's note no 2 about Kageyama Tobio, he can cook. That's awesome. And it tastes pretty good! Tobio-Kun's mainstay cuisine is his own favourite food, pork curry with an egg on top.)**

Atsumu always tagged along whenever 'Samu and Tobio decided to cook together on the camp's kitchen. Have ya tasted Tobio's cooking? Shame if you never. It's getting better and better as the day goes by. Atsumu wanted to be there whenever Tobio-kun learns something new for his culinary skill. 

**(Atsumu's note no 3 about Kageyama Tobio, he is stupid, funny in many ways, and simple. But still- there's something more about him that Atsumu will gladly find.)**

  


Starting from note 3, everything went downhill. 

Atsumu's eyes widened, he automatically raised his hand and poked Tobio's surprisingly soft cheeks with his index finger. 

**(Atsumu's note no 4 about Kageyama Tobio, red is a beautiful colour on him. And boy, his cheeks are so- soft, like rice cakes.)**

"Atsumu-san?" Asked Tobio, confused. The blueberry was actually planning to list out the reason why he is not trying to join the onikku dance (which is not long, what's written on his list is simply denial), but this happened. 

Atsumu was about to gush it to Osamu about how he had just made Tobio-kun blushed even tho it's so faint- but- 

***SLAPPED**

"YEOWCH!" Atsumu retracted his now red, burning hand, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA 'SAMU?!" 

"A pervert was spotted. Sugawara-senpai, Kita-senpai-" 

"OSAMU! SHUT UP! DO YA WANT ME DEAD OR SOMETHING-" 

"yes, please." 

They are now the centre of attention. It's not even a weird sight anymore. The three of them had become practice camp's everyday incident which was entertaining enough that no one bothers to try to be a mediator. 

Right under the spotlight, The twins are having one side argument. The ignored Atsumu do most of the shouting while Osamu mockingly used his pinkie's to pick his ear. 

Then there's the conflicted Kageyama Tobio. 

He dumbly stood behind Osamu, whom offered himself as a meat shield to protect the ravenette from his shady twin brother. Miya-what-is-personal-space-Atsumu. 

Yeah, what a nice day today. 

♡♡♡ 

Decorated with a cartoonist Tomato picture, What's written on the big plank of the curry restaurant is _'Thoma.'_

Atsumu would spend his time discussing the reason why the owner decided to name his restaurant like this with whoever IF ONLY his own brother wasn't trying to make Atsumu lose the sight of him and Kageyama. 

Damn it 'Samu! Can't I just have a break?! 

_'Then stop bothering us,'_ an imaginary chibi Osamu appeared on the speech cloud just above his head, Smacking Atsumu's forehead in annoyance. 

NEVER! 

With the power of determination, Atsumu managed to catch up to them. swarming his way through the ocean of colourful human from various volleyball team and- god bless his hard work, Atsumu finally spotted the two of them on the corner of the restaurant, alone. 

In exchange for half of his energy of course. Now, Atsumu can only lay his head on the wooden table, trying to catch his breath by listening to the fast beating of his heart. 

"Man, 'Tsumu. Yer so persistent." Osamu's evil snickering was ringing inside of his skull. The blonde doesn't even have to raise his head to see the dark grin on his twin brother's face. 

Of course, Atsumu is persistent, he is the third wheeling little shit. Doesn't mean Atsumu admits that Osamu has a chance with Tobio-kun. 

Anyway- 

I'll get you for this 'Samu. 

"Atsumu-san? Are you okay?" Unlike his cruel grey-haired brother, Kageyama the godsend was asking for his well-being. The blueberry even offered him a drink! "Just have a drink first. You're practically dying." 

  


Bless you, Tobio-kun. 

"Tobio-kun!!!" 

Atsumu was very touched. To show his gratitude, Atsumu raised his head, shifting his attention to the owner of that angelic voice. A happy, drooping honey brown met blue jewel one. 

  


Tobio-kun was sitting on Atsumu's right side while 'Samu was in front of Tobio-kun. 

Atsumu will be more than happy to glomp Kageyama into a hug- 

"Do anything fishy to Tobio and I'll get Kita-senpai." 

But Atsumu has to hold in his desire, just for now. 

  


Since when did Osamu start calling Tobio-kun 'Tobio'!? tch, whatever- 

Too tired to give 'Samu a proper answer, Atsumu stuck out his tongue childishly. 

Forget about 'Samu! Tobio-kun is still holding out a glass of ice water for Atsumu to take. 

"Thank you Tobio-kun~" one last time, Atsumu shooted Osamu a flat face, "learn a bit from Tobio-kun. Be nicer to the older one." 

"Sure, old man." 

"Oh?" Tobio's eyes widened, not expecting Atsumu's last exclamation, "you are the older one Atsumu-san?" 

Atsumu took the half-filled ice water which was offered by the blueberry, "Yep!" Atsumu proudly confirmed, chin raised and nose high in the air. 

"But why did you act more like a child?" 

Yeowch. 

An imaginary giant boulder had just fallen and hit Atsumu's head. It may be just an Imaginary boulder, but the pain from the impact is real. The pain increased triple times when Osamu guffawed, causing Atsumu's head to ache worse than it already did. 

And don't forget about Atsumu's heart. 

It aches also as badly. 

"I know there's a reason why I like you a lot, Tobio."

Osamu patted Tobio-kun's head in a praising manner.

Sometimes Atsumu can't help but wonder, does Tobio-kun even aware of what was he doing? 

What Atsumu means is that- did the boy asked that question out of pure curiosity or because he is a little piece of shit- 

**(Atsumu's note no 5 about Kageyama Tobio, everyone portrays him as an innocent baby blueberry.turning blind eye at the fact that he is also a little shit.)**

"This is bullying! Geez-! I'm going to sue you two for this." Atsumu eyeing both of them, one confused and the other one was grinning like mad. The blonde doesn't even have to specify whom is whom anymore, he is sure you can tell. 

Atsumu is too thirsty and tired. Give him a break. Without any second glance to spare, Atsumu put the glass of the half-filled ice water on his lower lip, just a step away from pouring the water down his throat. 

"That is Tobio's drink by the way." 

***SPURT**

"HAH-?!" 

"EW-!" 

Osamu, who had become the victim of Atsumu's water spray shouted colourful lines of profanities. But Atsumu paid him no mind. 

Because- the blonde finally get the answer to a question that he never asked, the glass was half-filled because Tobio-kun drank it already. It's Tobio-kun's drink. 

  


That means- 

Indirect kiss! 

Kageyama's eyes were both widen in shock. Well, of course, the ravenette will. Atsumu basically had just launched a sortie. 

Without a word, Kageyama snatched up tissue in a hurry while scooted a little closer to Atsumu's personal space at the same time (their thighs are touching-). 

"Did you choke or something?" Tobio-kun examining Atsumu with that adorable scrunched eyebrow. 

Damn it Tsumu, why are you so embarrassing? In front of your junior too- 

Miya Atsumu may look like this lowkey fuckboy who give no shit about something insignificant like small talk or indirect kiss. 

But he cares okay? He cares! 

Don't treat Atsumu like an inexperience man just because he makes a big deal out of an indirect kiss! He dated and kiss multiple times in the past (never bow Chika wow wow tho. Told 'ja he is no fuckboy, it's just his appearance, okay? It's just his face, he was born with that face. DON'T you also dare thought Atsumu can't get some. He can if he want. end of this discussion.) 

The thing is- it feels different this time! 

Atsumu is not dumb. He can put two and two together- 

'Tsumu will definitely try and pinpoint his feeling. But ladies and gentleman, let's forget about that for now because he has something more important to think about- 

Indirect kiss!!! 

Why is Tobio-kun so indifferent about this?! 

"Tobio-kun, I just drink yer drink! Yer' okay with that?!" 

"Of course?" Kageyama used his signature deadly cute head tilted, one brow raised at Atsumu's both action and reaction as if he was asking, _'should-I-be-not-okay-with-that-?'_

You should be not okay with that!!! Atsumu screamed inside of his mind. The root of the blonde's hair has never been this itchy before, all Atsumu want to do is pull his hair in frustration. 

Since Atsumu realized that he must have been so extra for all eyes are now back on them (again), he decided to just stay quiet. 

"Is it because it's mine? It's okay, I don't mind. You really need to get hydrated. Besides, it's just you, Atsumu-san." Tobio gave Atsumu a helping hand by swiping the blonde's wet bang away. 

**(Atsumu note no 6 about Kageyama Tobio, This little shit has an effect on Atsumu like no one ever will.)**

AND Atsumu doesn't like how does the last sentence sound like. 

Just Atsumu-san? 

Yep, Tsumu doesn't like. 

"Yeah, you are so exaggerating. Who believe in indirect kiss these days?" Osamu disgustedly grumbled, he almost uses his forearm to wipe his face, only to remember that he's wet from head to his waist. 

Please, Atsumu can name a lot. But he better not because he was about to name every single idiot that he knew. (Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, Oikawa, Goshiki, Taketora, Yahaba-) 

Thanks 'Tsumu. 

Seems like there's no other choice for Osamu. Reluctantly, the grey-haired man rose from his seat along with his bag, which was filled with his stuff including spare clothes. 

Before he left, he had sent his dumb excuse of a brother a warning glare, "Harass Tobio and you'll see what happen." And that, the grey fox walked to the toilet. The faster 'Samu change, the faster he returns. 

  


As 'Sumu went away, their foods arrived. 

"Thanks for the food." The fox and the crow spoke at the same time, hand clasped together. 

Tsumu is no more ashamed of his exaggerating action. 

It's just tsumu and Tobio alone now. It's been so long since they hang out together. 

"Sorry, I wasted yer drink." 

"It's okay. I'm not the one who got sprayed by you." 

I like the way you think, Atsumu grinned. 

"Oh yeah," then an alarm inside Atsumu's head rang, reminding the man about a particularly important question regarding the ravenette's rapid growth on national, "hey Tobio-kun, tell me your secret. How can ya improve so fast during the national, would 'ja? Yer improvement is so unfair." 

"Huh?" 

Just for this dumb blueberry, 'Tsumu willingly elaborate. "I mean, before the national, yer just a goodie two shoes," a grin made it way back to the blonde's face as Tobio-kun frowned, "but ye change. Why?" 

Kageyama's lip then formed a recognition _'O'_. "My playing style?" Not breaking their eye contact, Kageyama continued while fiddling with his spoonful of curry and rice. "It's thanks to my team, but mostly- it's because of you, Atsumu-san." 

"Huh?" That was unexpected at all. Atsumu was caught off guard that he can only blink and dumbly gaped. "Me?" 

"Yeah," with a nod, Kageyama ate his food. With a help of photoshop inside Tsumu's brain, he compared two pictures side by side. First pic, the blissful Kageyama who had just take a spoonful of his meal. second pic, a purring black cat. Man, this spot the difference game is getting harder and harder. "I don't exactly know how to put this into words, because words are not my strong point." 

Kageyama raised his head, eyes looking back far into the past, "you make me remember the reason why I play volleyball. It's not just about winning and stuff-" 

_("Well... it's just that when you are setting, you have kind of tortured expression on your face.")_

Atsumu remember. 

"It's because I love volleyball. It's fun. Giving the spiker their preference toss is indeed beneficial, but to push them far and beyond is also not a bad thing." 

_("You looked like you were having a lot more fun as the left spiker, though.")_

"So," Kageyama turned his head just a bit toward Atsumu's direction. If the blonde man took his eyes off of the ravenette even just for a mere second, he will unquestionably miss the hidden emotions inside of those jewel eyes (and he is very glad that for the entire time the boy talked, Tsumu's eyes were on Tobio-kun). Gratefulness, a bit of softness, and fondness all mixed up together. Those emotions disappeared as fast as it appeared, but for someone who has a hard time expressing theirself, Tobio-kun has done a great job. the tingling of proudness emerged from the yellow fox's chest. "Thank you, Atsumu-san." 

ATsumu's heart didn't skip a bit. It **FUCKING** leapt. 

**(Atsumu note no 7 about Kageyama too, he's too sincere. Too honest. Can't he just- stop doing this?! Wait! No! Nevermind! Please don't change)**

  


FuCk. You are not fair, Tobio-kun. 

Atsumu Scooped a giant spoon of his wagyu beef curry and shoved it hard onto his mouth. Causing a mess- but who cares?! 

He gulped down the food along with his giddiness. 

"Ehe-" but at the same time, the blonde fox felt irrepressible amount of euphoria released by his brain, "-Of course, Tobio-kun! Your welcome~" 

I'm also happy that you found the fun in volleyball again. 

"You do act like a child, Atsumu-san." Tobio's eyes were looking at Atsumu's messy mouth in amusement. 

Tobio-kun, we are having a moment. Can you please not? 

Oh well, can't expect too much from this dumbass. Not that Atsumu complaining. If he got a chance to change a few things about Tobio, he won't take it. The blonde like this dumbass just the way he is. 

Imperfectly perfect. 

Bitch, Atsumu, you are so sappy, ew. Wipe those mess out of your face first before you sing out another nonsense. 

"You miss it here," Kageyama, who was munching his food pointed at a particular spot on his own face, trying to tell Atsumu to copy his movement. 

'Tsumu then copied Kageyama. 

"Is it gone?" 

"Pft- You smeared it all over your face now." Kageyama's attempt to muffled his laugh sound nothing more but a mocking gesture for the blonde man. Atsumu then snapped his eyes shut and pouted with both of his cheeks ballooning like a hamster, "geez, Tobio-kun! Don't tease your senpai! Why don't you just help me instead of laugh-" 

A tender, cold hand make a contact with his right cheeks. Atsumu snapped his eyes open. 

Tobio-kun was so close, just an inch apart. All Atsumu has to do is close the gap- Atsumu, don't show you desperateness, please. 

The ravenette may be focusing on Atsumu's curry-smeared face, but- Those dark blue jewel eyes. His flawlessly clean porcelain face. His lips. 

ATsumu is- hypnotized, captivated, enchanted- god, just call out every single synonym that you can find. 

It's confirmed. **It's totally confirmed.**

Kageyama Tobio is filled with a lot of things that not everyone can see, not everyone can find. 

His loves for puns, his weird habit for bringing carton milk everywhere, his not-so-accidental dissing. This boy poured his heart and soul to everything he loves. When Atsumu was alone with him, there's this salty wind brushing his skin. The blonde feel the warmness of the white pure sand under his bare feet, and when 'Tsumu raised his head to see ahead of him. He can see the horizon spreading all over his view. 

Kageyama Tobio is the jewellery, golds, gems- all kind of treasures which were hidden, moreover scattered in the deepest part of the sea. It'll take months and years for Atsumu to find every single of those scattered treasures, but he understood that it will be more than worth it. Tobio is the dark blue sky of the night, with a thousand stars shining brightly up upon. A shooting star. Wish. Kageyama Tobio. 

**(Atsumu's note number 8 about Kageyama Tobio, he is imperfectly perfect.)**

Atsumu can still continue on with this, but- 

He is attracted to Kageyama Tobio. 

D'oh- This is fucking why he's starting to notice every single small thing about the blueberry. This is why Atsumu was intrigued with every useless thing about Tobio-kun. 

This is also why all Atsumu wanted to do is envelop the ravenette with his volleyball team's jacket, bring him to his home, and locked the boy with him forever. 

(That escalated quickly-) 

Stay sane, 'Tsumu. 

"TOBIO-KUN! I AM JUST JOKING!!!" Atsumu exploded into a million shade of red. 

"You are?" 

"YES-! I AM NOT SERIOUS ABOUT WIPING MY FACE-!" 

***CKREK**

Is it just Atsumu or that IS a sound of camera? 

Following the source of the sound, 'Tsumu met eye to eye with his volleyball teammates, Suna Rintarou, whom was holding up his flip phone and camera facing him and Tobio-kun. 

"SUNA-! YE JERK-" 

Suna quickly slipped back into his couch- all forgotten because Another problem had appeared. A Hand suddenly appeared from behind Atsumu and gripped his upper head with full force- 

"OW WOW WOW- WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA-" 

When the blonde turned around, he immediately face to face with his twin brother. Osamu with a bone-chilling smile and throbbing veins all over his face, staring down at Atsumu. 

Atsumu can feel himself shrinking, or did Osamu become so big instead? I think the later is the best explanation. 

Atsumu admits that He's more than a little shit. He's greedy. He won't hesitate to take anything he wanted. He's cruel. If you can't keep up with him, then you can fuck off from his sight. He also has this very bad habit for liking the same thing as his twin brother, Osamu. 

"This is your last warning, Tsumu." 

  


Atsumu quickly raised his hand in surrender and nodded in a speed of light repeatedly for Osamu to see. Satisfied, Osamu relaxed his face and take a seat on his previous place, flashing a small affectionate smile to Tobio-kun. 

But it's not Atsumu's fault! They are twin after all. They have the same tastes. (Atsumu won't admit it out loud because he gets enough hate already- brother's stuff is the best.) 

Although Atsumu is one of the most obnoxious person on earth, this punishment- a seed of love making itself at home on his small heart. This fluttering, light feeling when Tobio-kun keeps on stuffing his chipmunk cheeks happily- is still a bit too much. Too cruel. 

Doesn't mean Atsumu hate it. Sure, this falling in love thing is not his intention. However, never will Atsumu treated this feeling like a mistake. 

This rollercoaster feeling- 

Hey, he got a good idea. Kageyama 'I-have-no-life-outside-of-volleyball' Tobio must have never go to an amusement park. They can go together! As a date. 

Atsumu can't wait to see Kageyama's colourful reaction. Will the ravenette get excited when they are going to ride the roller coaster? Will he be as composed as he usually did when they enter the haunted house or maybe- Kageyama will get scared and hide behind Atsumu's back? A man can hope, you know. But Nah, that's impossible. The ghosts are the one who probably got scared instead, knowing Kageyama's serial killer like expression. 

Well, Only one way to find out. 

Now Atsumu just has to invite the blueberry who was just sitting on his right side. 

Atsumu put his spoon down, letting his eyes wandered back to the now chipmunk ravenette beside him. (This yellow-haired boy is one step away from pulling out his flip phone, taking pictures of this adorable view, and make the moment last forever.) 

Atsumu was far too lost that forgot to chew his food, he just swallowed, and choked. 

Shit 

Atsumu got into a coughing fit. Out of shame, The blonde banged his head onto the table, both shoulder trembling, and knuckles all white from gripping the edge of the table. 

Concerned and surprised mixed into one. 

Automatically, Kageyama and Osamu stopped what are they doing. The blueberry dropped down his spoonful of curry and rice, without missing a beat the boy reached out his closest hand to Atsumu and patted his back. 

Someone, please send help. 

The ravenette would very much love to continue eating this heaven-sent food. But how can he if his senpai ended up as a corpse beside him? He would lose his appetite. 

"Ck CK CK, Tsumu. I don't even have to do anything to embarrass you, you do a great job just by yourself." 

Have a little sympathy to your own brother, dickhead 'Samu. 

But Atsumu was too busy choking. 

Someone then proceeds to put a water bottle on Atsumu's other free hand which was lying lifelessly on the table. The blonde happily and greedily accept. 

"That's Tobio's By the way." 

Another episode of water spraying aired. 

Osamu who had the experience ducked under the table, he then proceeds to crawl out through the exit on the left table. 

"Tobio-kun! Is this your way to kill me?! Have ya ever heard of indirect kiss?!" 

"That's a thing-?" 

"Of course it's a thing!" Aaaargh- Atsumu is so stressed right now. Why can't the blueberry be more aware to Atsumu, he is a man, you know? A bachelor! If Tobio-kun is this apathetic, doesn't that mean The ravenette didn't view Tsumu that way? "it's kissing but indirectly. have ya seriously never hear-" the blonde shifted his head to the ravenette, preparing a speech about it- only to stop on his track. 

Red. Red spreading all across Tobio's face. 

Tobio is blushing. 

Atsumu strike for the second time. 

  


"Kiss-?!" 

The boy only heard the kissing part apparently. Still- do you understand what does this mean? Are you thinking what Atsumu is thinking? Maybe- maybe there's a chance. Maybe Tobio-kun can look at Atsumu **that** way. 

**(Atsumu's note no 9 about Kageyama Tobio, he's not as dumb as how people claimed him to be)**

"Hey, Tobio-kun," Atsumu didn't mean it, but his voice sounds lower than it usually did. The blonde slowly, but certainly scooted a little closer and closer. Then- our blueberry, who the _'fight and flight_ ' on his brain got triggered, decided to move back until his back hit the glass wall. 

Uh oh 

There's a chance for Atsumu, isn't it? Even if Tobio-kun is not interested- As long as Tobio-kun let him, Atsumu will keep on chasing after your back. No matter how long, no matter what. Tsumu will give it all- like how he always does to volleyball. 

**(Atsumu's note no 10 about Kageyama Tobio, Atsumu wants Kageyama Tobio)**

A Series of Atsumu's head got gripped hard resumed for the second time. 

  


"Tsumu~" 

Shit- Tsumu forgot about 'Samu. 

Dear Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu will stand straight and proud. He sure won't back off just because you are his brother. 

Declaration of war, huh? Right back at you, Osamu. A signature proud, mad grin of the Miya returned To Miya Atsumu. Mirrored by Miya Osamu, it's like Osamu was sneering, "I know this would happen, you voracious hell send." 

Won't make it easy for you? More like, **Will** make it harder for you. 

However, Atsumu doubts that Osamu will be an easy opponent either. 

May the best man win, **brother.**

  


**(Someone, anyone. Please help Kageyama.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suna showed the Inarizaki volleyball team the pic he had captured backn at the curry restaurant.  
> "Lololololol, look. Our fuckboi Atsumu is whipped and blushing all over the face like a virgin."
> 
> ♡♡♡
> 
> If Atsumu intrude Osamu's date.  
> Osamu can also does the same with 'Tsumu's amusement park date.  
> "Why are you here, 'Samu?"  
> revenge  
> "Why not?"
> 
> ♡♡♡
> 
> "Why don't you guys just share for god sake?"
> 
> ♡♡♡
> 
> This is a very fun fic to write!!! Who would have thought that Atsukage and Osakage is this entertaining? Anyone planning to go aboard this sail? You have too. 
> 
> Raise the Miyakage nation everyone!
> 
> Next fanfic: I can't choose between Mythical creature fox Osamu x Kageyama (this will be angsty with unrequited Atsumu) or Fox Atsumu x Kageyama (mostly comedy and a few conflict here and there) 
> 
> I'll make the poll on twitty along with a short synopsis of each fics soon.  
> (When my assignments finally decrease- just wait up, okay?)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes-  
> You are welcome to point them out and voiced out your opinion about this fic.
> 
> Maybe someone is being OOC in here or something-
> 
> Who will win over our dumb blueberry??? let's find out. ♡♡♡


End file.
